


Babe, You're My Muse

by Redlair



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Implied Relationships, M/M, Model!Minhyuk, Muses, Other, Photographer!Minhyuk, Platonic Relationships, model!hyungwon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 12:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16912899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redlair/pseuds/Redlair
Summary: Minhyuk's a growing photographer and Hyungwon's a supermodel in everyone's eyes. Between too many duties, projects and airports, the last thing Minhyuk ever expects is to find his muse in the other when presented the opportunity.





	Babe, You're My Muse

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wanted to write a model!AU for this ship but honestly, my writing level is always never fulfilling my own expectations, so here's just a try. I've got a detached way of writing so if anything, as in this being incomplete/wistful in a way or another, I'm sorry. :x

The thing is love is that it comes quite unplanned. It comes when you least expect it sometimes and even more so when you don’t even have an ideal type.

But what they don’t tell you about love is that it can cause you to fall and it won’t work out. Long distance is a trial and error, and barely do those come out to hold within the strings of time.

So naturally, Minhyuk doesn’t expect himself to fall for anyone when he’s at the airport. He’s a traveller, a model on occasions but mainly just another photographer. He’s shot for some magazines that were a little alternative, indie, cool and whatever. He had done some landscape shots from the desert to cacti greenhouses where it’s all botanical flowers and he supposes that it’s inspiring. It is enough, for him.

But at the airport, he’s just checked out his flight, first class at seat A10 ready to fly to Luxembourg for a quick shoot before another transfer to Manhattan. The perks of flying fulfils his own wanderlust desires. Not that Minhyuk ever has the time and freedom to really explore anywhere. He's often at a location for a given couple of days before he's headed off elsewhere. There's nothing quite like home-sweet-home, but he's grateful enough being signed to a a couple major label and being signed under THE CODEN is just another plus. A large platform that connected models, photographers and all art-forms alike, it connected him globally.

If anything, Minhyuk supposes he’s observant. He takes quality photos of what’s good and eye-catching and the angles of those cacti prints seem to be fine to him. The flowers are dangling and the spikes look like fingernails luring prey in. Except, he’s not quite satisfied. Minhyuk isn’t an amateur photographer, but he tends to be inattentive. That, and his public surroundings. So when he meets Chae Hyungwon, it’s a bit particular.

 

-

 

 

“Excuse me, here’s my seat. Mind if I squeeze over?”

Minhyuk’s holding his ticket in one hand and his beige, Burberry signature trench on the other. He had stalled his briefcase on the overhead above and now he’s politely waiting.

“Yea, no problem.”

The man stands up from his seat, and their height being similar, with the other still towering over him, brings out a chuckle when the man nearly knocks his head on the ceiling. When both men settle down in their seats comfortably, they’re at ease. Long, slim legs crossed over the other, they peer into the free magazines offered at the slip in front of them. They barely speak until Minhyuk breaks the silence as he’s slipping through the pages of the magazine.

 

“This photo looks an awfully lot like you. Excuse me, if I come off to be rude, but that is you, am I correct?”

The other man looks at the photo. A male posing in and advertisement for Prada looking well-polished from head to toe in a proper suit and sleek bluchers.

“Yes, I’m afraid so.” The model laughs. It’s Chae Hyungwon, the humble superstar that has been dominating the fashion industry lately with his attitude, looks and just about everything.

“It’s hard to miss a visual like this. I just happen to be a photographer too. I’m Minhyuk by the way. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

 

Hyungwon smiles and they shake hands politely. The name Minhyuk registers in his mind, and he thinks he’s heard of the other before but not quite so either.

“You’re quite model-esque yourself, If I must say so myself. But I do know of you, you’re positively spoken of in the industry for being that young photographer that shoots photos that’s been pushing through boundaries.”

Minhyuk smiles. It’s nice to have similar company in unfamiliar places.

“I’m not that extraordinary but it would be a pleasure to shoot you someday.”  
“It certainly would.”

 

The flight comes to an end, and Hyungwon’s got a deadline to mark- a shoot in forty minutes since his landing time. They bid each other farewell and Hyungwon’s striding away with his long legs. They both forget to trade phone numbers.

 

 

——

The shoot at Luxembourg is quick. It’s a 70’s themed, disco extravaganza and Minhyuk finishes off in less than half a day’s time. He eats dinner at the nearest bar with some of the staff with a nicely, stuffed burger filling his stomach.

It’s more or less in three days that he will be off to the airport again. LUX -> NYC. In the time between, he’s done some shopping and had gone sight seeing in the city. The nights are cold and chilly and it’s somewhat lonely staring into the reflections of the water over a small dock at nine thirty at night.

Minhyuk ponders. He sits by the nearest bench gazing at the water. He has shot some of the most gorgeous things in life from sand dunes, waterfalls, and many other fabulous people. Of the models that he’s shot, there’s none quite comparable to the face he had met and spoken with over the short plane ride. It’s a face that’s remarkably prominent, and it lingers. He tries to tell himself that Hyungwon’s just a face. A handsome one, that was. It just inspired him. Before he heads back to the hotel, he snaps a couple scenes in front of him. People chatting, the stars shining and the many street lamps illuminating the area. There’s a couple fountains and he supposes that everyone’s having a good time.

 

 

In Manhattan, his agency tells him that he would be stalling in New York for roughly three weeks time. His schedule is anything but too full. Yes, he’s got a couple shots every week but there’s still enough time for him to rest at the small suite complex he’s managed to afford and share with an old friend. Hoseok has a cat, and Minhyuk doesn’t mind spending his early mornings watching the sunrise while the cat rests peacefully on his lap.

 _Monday: Shoot for L’Exterieur._  
_Wednesday: Shoot for L’Esquire._  
_Thursday: L’Esquire continued._  
_Friday: Givenchy launch event._  
_Saturday:_  
_Sunday:_  
_Monday:_  
_Tuesday: Shoot for Harper’s Bazaar._  
_Wednesday:_  
_Friday: Shoot with Men’s GQ._

 Sunday morning comes in the first week, and he had just finished a previous shoot. Minhyuk wakes up early morning at five in the morning. It’s not jet lag that’s affecting him, and hopefully not of age. He’s only twenty-seven and he still feels youthful. There’s still a long way to go. The career that he has and the dream that he’s pursuing, being known for good photography.

 

Still Sunday morning, at ten in the morning, he receives a call.

“Minhyuk, we need you today at 4. One of our models called in and canceled and we can’t book anyone else.”

There are no “buts” or “ors,” he takes the subway to the avenue and arrives promptly. He’s not sure what the company means that there are no other models because the agency is filled with models left and right. If anything, it’s the aesthetic the shoot needs and type of face that’s necessary. The next thing you know, he’s styled and looking handsome before he poses in front of the camera.

Sleepy eyes and velvety bow ties. He’s a natural as the camera clicks away at whatever Minhyuk does. He doesn’t consider the experience he gets from being in front of the camera as he’s usually the one behind it. He thinks that perhaps he knows what the photographer’s looking for. What he doesn’t know is that, he is pure talent; he’s raw in the way that he looks good being in a camera’s presence. It’s no large news but enough to spread the gossip of his appealing looks that would be coveted if he was shot by Mario Testino, whom just shot Hyungwon’s latest cover. It’s no feature that Minhyuk would decline to. But to pose in the same shot as Hyungwon is too much of a shock. He’s surprised to see Hyungwon hiding in the shadows of the curtains beside him. If anything, he wasn’t even supposed to be in the spotlight in front of the camera. That was rightfully Hyungwon’s place, and his own was to be behind the camera.

 

 

“Surprise?”  
Hyungwon’s has his makeup on and a cup of espresso in his hands. Minhyuk laughs. The early morning really sucks sometimes, but at least he knows someone.

“Hey, morning! Nice seeing you here, Chae.”

Minhyuk’s a photographer. He photographs beautiful things and he doesn’t know what to feel or think about posing next to a top model. The comparisons? People would definitely look at Hyungwon over him. It’s not an insecurity at all, but the truth. Either how, the agency has the say and Minghyuk follows. His flight to Milan is adjusted with Hyungwon’s busy schedule. He had not noticed that he and Hyungwon were both under the same agency all this time. Minhyuk had not bothered, and now that he knows, his feelings settle for a subtle vibration in his stomach.

 

5 : 04 AM

 

No one working in a 9-3 schedule should be awake. But Minhyuk is dressed in a robe next to Hyungwon as they get both their faces touched up. It’s going to be a long shoot, and Hyungwon mutters a sleepy but friendly “hey,” the moment Minhyuk sits down next to him.

“It’s been busy.”  
“Same.”

“So you’re going to tag along now?”  
“Only if you want me too.”

Minhyuk cracks a grin underneath the fringe covering his sleepy eyes and it’s genuine. He looks soft like baby pups on cashmere sofas and Hyungwon thinks he can get used to this.

 

“I’ve never thought that I would ever see you in front of the camera though. It’s fitting though… I would have thought that you were the photographer of this shoot when I saw you coming in.” Minhyuk opens his eyes and sees Hyungwon looking back at him. He just laughs.

“I wouldn’t have expected this either. I’m still a photographer above anything else.”

 

“Well, you look good. News travels fast behind doors. It's refreshing and nice to have a partner to work with.”

Hyungwon’s trying. He’s trying to make himself approachable and as not desperate because in reality, it’s a bit lonely. He’s not one to totally socialise and it’s even better that he had hit of well with Minhyuk in a previous meeting. He’s here trying to make friends and maybe if possible, something more could come out of this.

“Hm… is it?”  
“Yea, don't worry about it. You’re good, real good Minhyuk. I saw you taking solo shots just now. You're a natural.”

 

 

He's natural at posing? Minhyuk doesn’t know. The make up artist emphasises at his jawline as she continue to contour him. He never listens to the juicy gossips. He just cares enough to make a decent living, slipping in and out of his job like a glove. He doesn’t want to taint anything and he flies too often to settle down to hear anything so any news is surprising. Between outfit changes and too many setting changes, Hyungwon asks.

“When are you going to shoot me?”  
“When you’re available?”

 

Minhyuk raises his eyebrows. He doesn’t know a model more busy than Hyungwon right now, and the question that the other was posing was pretty ridiculous.

“What a joke. You’re probably even more busy than me?”

“No?”

 

 

But reality was that Minhyuk was almost never readily available. Or when he is, Hyungwon isn’t. They both work earnestly at their jobs at different sides of the globe, and they rarely ever meet in the same city. It’s similar to the concepts they have for the shoot. Minhyuk glistens in beige complementing his grey hair while Hyungwon suits darker tones with his chocolate-brown locks; they contrast each other like Yin and Yang wearing different colours but of the same vibe.

“Then leave me your phone number at least, so that I can at least talk to you when you’re not busy.”

Minhyuk hands Hyungwon his phone and watches as Hyungwon labels himself as “rain-checked friend” on his phone.

“Rain-checked?”  
“Yea, we need to meet up again.”

“That’s one way to put it.”  
“I’m particular.”

“Of course.” Minhyuk wouldn't have it another way.

 

—

Between coffee and bites of sandwiches, they message each other. Responses are lengthy and hours apart, as they’re always on different time lengths.The two make small banters over the conversations on their phones. Little smiles and giggles heard as the staff around them circulating around like a heliocentric earth.

London?  
Paris.

 

Tokyo?  
Shanghai.

So close, but so far. When they start face timing, they do so for at most two hours. Between beauty sleep, and work, maintenance is key and neither is willing enough to loose sleep.

 

 

“Okay, but is Chae dating someone?”  
“I heard he’s single.”  
“Ooohh, really but I hear that-

Minhyuk overhears this over the counter he’s at in this fancy gala. It’s the red carpet for the stars in Berlin and he’s busy checking his snaps of his clients to see if they look sufficient enough to be sent through email for Style Magazine. Now that he hears such news, he does wonder. After all, despite how often he speaks to Hyungwon, he doesn’t even know what status the high profile model is in.

By 3AM, after a couple drinks, waves of goodbyes and too much champagne, he rests on the Ottoman with his phone in his hands.

 

 

To: Rain-checked Hyungwon  
From: Minhyuk

So, why haven’t I heard about your dating life?”

 

From: Rain-checked Hyungwon  
To: model quality photographer

Sorry? I mean, I thought you would know?! -.-  
How can I even date when I’m this occupied? I can’t even stay faithful to my bed

 

From: Minhyuk  
To: Rain-checked Hyungwon

Flings?

 

Hyungwon’s reading this in bed. It’s pretty late at 5AM but he hasn’t fallen asleep yet. He’s surprised by the sudden question but it’s nothing much. Minhyuk seems entertained by the answers he’s getting because everyone seems to want a piece of Hyungwon. He’s Britney level, we get it.

 

From: Rain-check Hyungwon  
To: model quality photographer

Nah, i’m always sleeping. Where would I even get a fling? Introduce me, if you know someone. You’re a social butterfly! ;)

 

 

Minhyuk raises an eyebrow when he sees the wink face. There were so many possibilities.

 

 

—— 

Minhyuk had knew pretty early he was bi-sexual. If he was interested in someone, gender didn’t matter. He had relationships before he was busy being a photographer. His actual modelling days were small and limited and even if he had anything special with anyone else, they were just flings.

Settling down, never happens. His feelings go away too soon and he wishes that perhaps they would have sustained at least a bit longer so that he could even feel sad and sorry, but it doesn’t happen. Yet, here he was worrying. Simply worrying over a friendship that was nothing more (yet).

The next few months pass by quickly. He doesn’t dwell on the thoughts that he thinks of and contact between Hyungwon and Minhyuk are very minimum. The simple, “hey”, “are you asleep?”, “stay healthy”, are the only things said. It’s the minimum but enough. He doesn't know what relationship he has with Hyungwon but if it makes him feel any better, he can pretend that he's in a relationship with the other. Friends, or not, he doesn't know. It doesn't matter. 

 

 

November 3rd, 2018

It’s Minhyuk’s birthday and he also has an early flight at 4AM, he’s rushing to LAX and he’s glad there’s no traffic. He had been over in LA for a party hosted by his friend, Kihyun at his luxurious bachelor’s pad and in less than 24 hours, he’s flying out for a shooting all the way in Stockholm. He’s sleepy, awfully drained and frazzled from some booze from earlier and he’s just ready to sleep through the entire plane ride.

First to arrive at his seat by his boarding time, his navy hoodie and fringe covers his eyes from any light. Eyes closed shut, he’s fast asleep before even the flight safety instructions turn on at the screen in front of him. His exhaustion and fatigue is apparent. Having lost a weight of roughly 8kg in a time span of a month, he lacks having any proper appetite. Jawline sharper than ever, eyebags near his chin, his frame appears even more bony despite his height. He fits the Saint Laurent mens’ aesthetic.

Minhyuk dreams. He doesn’t dream of all the fun things he can do on his birthday because he’s spending his birthday alone on a long plane ride. His dreams that are usually filled with blue and a lonely void contrasts this one that he's having. There are fuzzy feelings, warmth and embracing.

He is woken up when the meals come. A warm hand taps his shoulder and it’s someone he didn’t expect. The hand easily slips into the palm of his left hand and stays.

 

“Minhyuk, chicken or beef.”  
“Pardon?”

“Chicken or beef?”

 

Minhyuk rubs his eyes and he’s a bit embarrassed for anyone to see him in this state. His hair unbrushed and his clothing casual enough to be pajamas. Hyungwon laughs lightly before answering for him. “Chicken please.” When Minhyuk realises who’s sitting next to him, he takes him a couple seconds to return to a decent state. He gawks, mouth agape and he points in surprise because how was Hyungwon even next to him? This entire time and he didn’t even realise?

“My seat was assigned next to your’s. In case you were wondering, but also, happy birthday! How’s my model-esque quality photographer doing?”

It’s swell. Hyungwon’s looking at him with gentle eyes and a gleaming smile and everything feels nice.

 

“A tad busy, like you and thank you. I’m so glad I’m not celebrating it as lonely as it was.”

Despite Minhyuk’s previous night of drinking alcohol, Hyungwon requests for a champagne and they lightly toast to his birthday on the plane. The alcoholic level is small and Hyungwon assures him that the other’s going to be fine.

 

When the next meal arrives though, Hyungwon spoils him. Minhyuk had moaned that he had arms, he was almost thirty, and definitely knew how to spoon-feed himself. But for some reason, from celebrating earlier, he had knocked his elbow too hard and Hyungwon had decided that it was the perfect opportunity to help the other eat. He spoon-feeds Minhyuk making Minhyuk feel ultra embarrassed but Hyungwon resumes by patting his cheek telling him that he’s cute.

“Awe, what a baby!” Hyungwon’s mocking tone makes Minhyuk whine.

“Shut up!”

 

It’s soothing to know that Minhyuk’s been paired with Hyungwon this time for a shoot, so they’ll be together for the next little while. When they go over their schedules together, Minhyuk realises that he has another modelling shoot at the same location with Hyungwon. The company had told him that he was modelling and not shooting so, he definitely was going to model again next to Hyungwon again. Hyungwon’s response though to sharing schedules though is something that Minhyuk doesn’t expect though.

“You realise that you’re special right?”  
“I'm special?”

Minhyuk’s confused at Hyungwon’s words, but his heart does do a little flipflop and as cliche as it sounds, he can feel his heart thumping rapidly and he’s kind of smiling.

“The agency thought that our spread together turned out nicely, so you’ll be paired with me again for the next shoot. But also, I don’t usually shoot spreads with partners, so you’re definitely special.”

“That sounds nice?”  
Minhyuk's doesn't know if his voice wavers or sounds uncertain but he gives a smile and Hyungwon smiles as well.

“It’s great."

—

 

Checking in at the lobby, they both ended up sharing the same room. Minhyuk’s room got booked last minute which isn’t supposed to happen at all, but situations happen all the time. At least Hyungwon had the king suite, nothing beats a king suite when you’re on top of your game in the modelling world. He had easily invited Minhyuk to stay in his room. It was only a few days.

When they arrive at the bedroom, they don’t bother making a fuss. It’s not that there aren’t any thoughts of being awkward considering they’ve never been a space with each other alone and this intimate. There’s only one bed, and it’s obviously large enough to fit the both of them so Minhyuk’s not even going to ask, who’s sleeping where. In this field, when you’ve got sleep to catch up on, nothing quite mattered than just finding a spot, or a corner to at least doze off. Whatever physicality that mattered or didn’t, effort was used in their jobs and with hectic schedules, Minhyuk’s sure that Hyungwon wouldn’t mind.

And he doesn’t. The other had rushed off calling dibs on showering first and Minhyuk’s there unpacking while wearing a navy, merino knit turtleneck. He sets out his camera and put its aside. Clean boxers, pyjamas and some toiletries, it was enough.

 

When Hyungwon comes out, he’s wearing nothing but a white bathrobe and Minhyuk can’t help but stare. The other had clear skin, and features more defined with his hair slicked back still wet, and eyebrows prominent. A natural beauty. He had a definite liking for natural things, and Hyungwon was definitely more.

 

“Your turn.”

 

Minhyuk comes out of the bathroom in about fifteen minutes. He definitely feels a whole lot better after having taken a shower. Hair smelling clean and pores unclogged, he comes out with a towel and it’s kind of weird how the first thing that happens is Hyungwon just plainly looking his way. The gaze though feels kind of weird and it’s somewhat intense.

“What are you looking at?”  
“You literally glow after taking a shower.”

 

Minhyuk brushes off the compliment.  
“You looked just as good coming out in a bathrobe.”

“Good to know that we both look good.” Hyungwon continues to stare as Minhyuk puts on a face mask. If anything, it feels super exposing just the way the other’s looking at him, like some predator to a prey.

 

Given a couple of minutes, though, Hyungwon's stare feels uncomfortable.

“Are you hungry or something? Stop looking at me so intensely. We could hit the buffet if you can eat. I could really gain some weight after losing so much weight.”

Hyungwon frowns. Upon mentioning of Minhyuk’s frame, he did appear more slender than he did last time. Not that there was that much of a difference since Hyungwon was just as skinny himself. They were practically skin and bones, but this was work.

“Are you sure you want to pig out so soon? We’ve got a shoot tomorrow. i’m not too fond of looking bloated…”

 

“At least let me eat some fruit. Vitamin C or something.”

They come back to their room with some portions of fruit: figs, pomelos, oranges, grapes and etc. They’re all small edibles and Minhyuk hates heading to bed feeling hungry. It’s been a reoccurring theme for the past few weeks and as much as he was a skinny legend himself, he was one that actually had a fast metabolism unlike Hyungwon who just ate snacks instead of actual meals.

“I’m so going to regret not grabbing a few slices of steak. Like food is life. Not eating means you’re missing out.”

Hyungwon snorts at his comment and slaps him on the back. “Sleep, goddammit.” They’ve tried to go to bed early, both being under the covers in bed. Having the lights out didn’t mean anything for Minhyuk. Hyungwon would much prefer to sleep much but clearly, Minhyuk wasn’t that sleepy yet.

 

 

“But I want to chat!”  
“Yea, and I want to sleep.”

…

“Hyungwon! Come on! Talk to me!”

 

Minhyuk turns over to face Hyungwon and the other’s adamant in sleeping by having his eyes closed. 

 

“Hyungwon?” He moves closer towards the other as for whatever reason, Minhyuk always had cold hands and the other just radiated body heat.

“You’re a terrible roommate.” Hyungwon groans as he opens his eyes. Minhyuk had stuck his cold hands on his neck and there was nothing Hyungwon could do to maintain his ideal composure.

“I’m a perfect roommate.”  
“Okay, Minhyuk, what do you want to talk about?”

 By 1AM, they end up talking a bit about themselves and their future projects. Hyungown’s got a shoe campaign to shoot the next week and Minhyuk can’t help but feel a bit envious. The amount of free stuff that one could get from modelling was pretty awesome. When they do fall asleep, Minhyuk’s legs are entangled with Hyungwon’s own and they sleep peacefully until Hyungwon’s alarm rings bright and early.

 

 

 

 

The beeping doesn’t stop. It sounds terrible and Minhyuk’s the first of them to wake up to the irritating sound while the other doesn’t even move. Minhyuk doesn’t know if it’s Hyungwon who just turns deaf in his sleep or the fact that he hears it but doesn’t bother. It’s most likely the latter. He turns off Hyungwon’s alarm for him and gets out of bed. It’s only 6AM. He throws on a beige, cashmere pullover over his turtleneck and proceeds to pull up his trousers. Hyungwon doesn’t move until Minhyuk’s in the bathroom freshening up but by the time Minhyuk is out, Hyungwon’s dressed and had taken care of his morning routine at the mini kitchen sink. Leather satchels and duffel bags on their shoulders, they head out of the hotel room. There’s no time for breakfast. The shoot starts at 7AM, and the car picks them up from the hotel in five.

 

The shoot goes for eight hours. It’s alright and Minhyuk snacks on some almonds he had prepared beforehand and some green juice that was provided at the snacking station. It’s no fashion show, so there’s no champagne or any alcohol provided but it’s okay. Hyungwon had been adamant in not snacking until Minhyuk had enough and popped a cherry into the other’s mouth.

“You still need to eat despite being a model.”

Hyungwon smiles sheepishly. Minhyuk later learns that Hyungwon forgets to eat or even snack when he becomes too focused. It’s a bother but obviously negatively impacting the other’s health and Minhyuk supposes that sometimes, he was just the same.

 

When the shoot is finished, they head back to their hotel rooms and it’s an absolute pain washing off all that glitter Minhyuk has on his hair. He’s a literal glitter fairy as he showers and he spots the large amount of glitter that’s just piling at the drain. The amount of things used just for the aesthetic. Completely wasteful but beautiful, nonetheless.

Both boys head out for dinner after. Minhyuk makes sure that Hyungwon had at least two plates full of food as he eats to his own fill of 6 plates. He didn’t have an appetite for nothing. The number of foods that the buffet offered at the five-start hotel was all to his liking, and it wasn’t like he had another modelling shoot. Minhyuk, was after all, a photographer usually.

 

 

They’ve got two more days in Stockholm. Free time. Time to explore the city and to chill out. Minhyuk has some friends in the city, and he invites Hyungwon to accompany him. It’ll be a nice two days just spending their time slowly with whatever the city offered them. They go to the art museums, check out small shops, and when Minhyuk comes out of Byredo (Sweden-based perfume line) holding a bag full of soaps, lotions, and perfumes, Hyungwon just nods. Having spent a couple days together, it was well-known that Minhyuk liked to smell good.

“What?”  
“Nothing.”

There’s nothing to judge. Everyone in the fashion industry indulged one way or another. Some by fashion, others in beauty, and others by not eating. What were guilty pleasures, Hyungwon doesn’t know. But he does know that he enjoys spending time with Minhyuk, and the highlights of the last few months has honestly been whenever he and Minhyuk had facetimed or when they had enough time to spare to send a couple of messages to each other over the phone. It feels like a long-distanced relationship and Hyungwon doesn’t even know if they’re officially friends yet.

 

 

 

Their hotel room is filled with stuff. Hyungwon had gotten a new gift, an Acne Studios scarf from the previous shoot, and a couple of other designer goods. Some that Minhyuk had purchased for him and others that he had bought himself. Money wasn’t the problem. It's the last night that they spend together at the hotel before they flew off individually into different directions is nothing but a warm, cozy chat on the couch.

 They had ordered room-service and just a cheeseboard with a bottle of red wine to share. It was already 11PM and they’re just there lounging on the sofa casually chatting.

“So, are you ever going to photograph me?”  
"Right now?

"Today?"

It’s funny how Hyungwon’s so persistent in having Minhyuk to take pictures of him. Minhyuk had assured him that one day it’ll come, and that the other always looked camera-ready. But apparently, not camera-ready enough to shoot him in the current moment.

 

“Why are you so persistent in having me photograph you?”

To be honest, Hyungwon doesn’t really know. He supposes that he wants to see the differences in pictures that different photographers shoot him in. They’re all different and edited for different purposes, but Minhyuk had told him that sometimes, he preferred not to edit them. Hyungwon just wants to see and know.

 

“I want see your skills? But also, because I’m curious how I would look in your pictures compared to others.” Minhyuk never gives an answer but Hyungwon doesn't care. The opportunity would present itself sooner or later.

 

 

 

It’s not when they’re cleared the cheeseboard and the bottle of wine when Hyungwon thinks that he’s feeling a bit drowsy now because, well, wine and because it’s bedtime now, does Minhyuk answer to his suggestion.

“I’ll take pictures of you now.”  
"Now?"

Hyungwon had already forgotten that he had asked. Given that they had moved along to talk about various subjects from art forms, to appreciations of different cities and whatnot, he had definitely not expected MInhyuk to want to shoot him now. If anything, Hyungown considers that even though he thought that he looked the best before time, that usually didn’t include having too many glasses of wine.

“ I just had wine though? Like what part of these “sleepy eyes,” do you want to shoot?”

 

 

“That’s exactly what I want.”

And Hyungwon lets him. He lets Minhyuk take pictures of him posing around in the suite. It’s a completely different to his other shoots. Hyungwon feels at complete ease with Minhyuk around him and he thinks that he can look forward to whatever Minhyuk decides to show him afterwards.

There are shots with Hyungwon laying on the red, palmette-patterned sofa just wearing a plain white tee, black jeans and barefoot. A leg up on the sofa, with arms dangling off or where Minhyuk had instructed Hyungwon to pose on the made-up bed doing whatever he wanted. There was one where Hyungwon had closed his eyes for too long that he swears that maybe along with the kick of alcohol in his bloodstream does he see colours in the darkness. Like phosphenes that glow red and green at whenever the flash of the camera went on, and Hyungwon thinks he likes it. Seeing stars with his eyes closed.

Hyungwon doesn’t know how many shots the other had taken, but he supposes that he’s equally engrossed into the activity that when Minhyuk suggests that he take off his shirt, he does. He also has no idea why Minhyuk suggested in capturing him topless as he had the leanest abs and only the protrusion of clavicles. They were nothing that attractive compared to his face but that’s exactly what Minhyuk wants. 

There are headshots of Hyungwon and just his clavicles included, and it’s enough for Minhyuk to feel satisfied. Pleased with his pictures or the fact that Hyungwon was a dream to shoot with or perhaps even the satiating feeling of capturing the other so plainly in the moment. If Hyungwon was gorgeous with a top on, Minhyuk reckons that the other looks even more ravishing with the shirt off.

 

 

It’s about maybe two hundred frames, which is more than plenty when Minhyuk tell Hyungwon that he’s done. There are all kinds of emotions captured, and in the way that Minhyuk looks out at them, he especially likes how vulnerable, raw, and exposed the other is being topless all while looking too comfortable. It's definitely hazy and open. 

“That’s a lot of photos you’ve taken of me.”

Minhyuk hums as he checks over the photos he just took. For a time period of only forty give minutes, Hyungwon was definitely versatile pulling off all kinds of looks. He can barely pinpoint a single one as a favourite, but he does find one.

 

 

“Well, they’re all quality photos for sure.” Hyungwon nods in agreement.  
“For your own pleasure or not, send me a couple will you?” Hyungwon rests his head on MInhyuk’s shoulder as he looks at pictures of himself. They’re all very natural, and Hyungwon doesn’t know what it is, but even in the photos, there’s a feeling of raw emotion present and he doesn’t know what it is. Maybe its the tension in the air, or something else but Minhyuk makes him look good.

 

"You're definitely not wrong in saying that I'm going to keep these."  
"No public posts?"

 

Maybe just one. Or a couple. Hyungwon's an absolute treasure, and Minhyuk doesn't know if he wants to share his little beauty in his camera to the world. The world doesn't need to know anything. 

 

“You’re definitely skilled. I like the pictures a lot.” Hyungwon points to the one where Minhyuk had snapped him doing something where Hyungwon doesn’t even know what he was doing, but he guesses it looks good. It was still a pose.

“You know what my favourite one is though?”  
“Which?”

 

Minhyuk presses the buttons on his camera until he finds the one he’s looking for and it’s a headshot of Hyungwon just staring into the camera as if he’s penetrating through someone’s soul.

“This one.”

Hyungwon doesn’t answer. He looks of many things in the frame. An intense gaze paired with one that looked hazy, lost, sleepy and many other things. There are complicated emotions that appear in his eyes and the portrayal, itself says a lot. He doesn't even know how to label it. Adjectives, and descriptions alone, didn't seem enough. Or the fact that neither came into mind as the perfect description. It’s after a couple seconds of just staring at himself does he asks why.

 

“This one is different from the other shoots you usually do. I don’t know if they’re just your "bedroom-eyes" but it stimulates me the most.”

 _Stimulates._ That’s what Hyungwon thinks Minhyuk does to him and just as similarly for Minhyuk, the effects that Hyungwon has on him.

"I've never seen a shot of myself like that."  
"Then, it's _our_ first."

 

Hyungwon let's Minhyuk softly cup his face to plant a brief kiss. Neither are surprised when their lips are butter soft, the industry required that you take care of yourself. There's a twinkle in Minhyuk's eyes, and Hyungwon can only stare away. There are so many beautiful faces in the world and Minhyuk had to choose him. If it's a game of chess, then Hyungwon already knows that he's been sacrificed because he doesn't know how the other did it. -So easy, manageable,and simple given no time. But Minhyuk has no plans to keep him private and Hyungwon thinks that they're both just there, lingering. In ease. 

 

It’s when they head to bed when Minhyuk tells him that he’s a muse, and Hyungwon doesn’t know if that’s a good thing or not. A muse was something temporary. Perhaps, for some, muses were a lifetime, but at the same time, he doesn’t know what definition Minhyuk had for him as a muse, or in whatever muse was defined by the other’s terms. Whatever Minhyuk snapped in his camera was made to be beautiful. The world had plenty of beauty to offer. It wasn't an illusion, that he was beautiful. It was the "what if" about Hyungwon being easily replaced, the thought digging at him- nothing permanent but just sufficient enough for the present. Minhyuk just holds onto him in his sleep, while Hyungwon forces his mind to stop wandering. In this industry, it would be complicated to think too much of any relationships. Even worse, when you overthink. Given a short period of time, the little text messages, and meetings, he's fallen in love. It's a bit shameful, perhaps even distasteful. In a world made out of to be so shallow with artificial composures labeled to be beauties.

 

 

\--

 

 

The next morning, Minhyuk pulls away like he usually does each morning and when they head to the airport, the hug that Hyungwon feels from the other is comparable to a fleeting embrace. He doesn’t know how long it’ll be since they’ll see and be with each other again, but Minhyuk tells them they’ll be okay. Hyungwon would always be warm and Minhyuk's hands, cold. The other had told him that he had poor blood circulation, but Hyungwon doesn't know if that would ever be enough.

Hyungwon let’s Minhyuk trace the outlines of his face and his features and the other promises that when he has time, he’ll draw the other. After all, he was the so-called “muse,” now. Whatever it was that inspired Minhyuk, Hyungwon thinks he’ll let the other do whatever he wanted with him. Just the pulls, the touches, but never the actual act of moments. Hyungwon would learn to relish in them. The mere brushes.

Hyungwon doesn’t know if the he's being wistful, but when they told him to sometimes you’ll fall, Hyungwon had never thought that he’ll be falling this hard in anything else but his own career.

 

“I’ll see you soon.”  
“ _Soon_.” 

(Soon isn't described when, where, or how. But Hyungwon knows that he'll see the other when it's time). Neither of their smiles falter. 

**Author's Note:**

> More notes:
> 
> So Hyungwon's basically a famed supermodel, if you haven't already noticed. Also, the ending is the end so you can interpret it however you want. It's open or finished, depending how you want.


End file.
